Falling from the Sky
by YouKnowPoo
Summary: Cho falls from her broom during the Quidditch match Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw does Harry have enough courage to save her for falling or is he still afraid to speak or look at Cho? HarryCho review!


**_U know Poo - Dear readers hi! watcha been doing? well first Harry potter fanfic wanted to start new deleted all my other ones haha plz read and enjoy and Ill be putting up more stories So enjoy I guess On with the Show I guess... Oh yeah Go easy on mee im nooby havent written much so me stink stink stink!  
well i guess thats it!_**

**One Shot - Falling From the Sky**

_"Cho no! Its not like that you see noo! Come back," Harry cried after the one girl who made his life or so he thought. It was done said Harry knew that from this day on every encouter would have no purpose andHarry was right, every encounter ended up with either Harry or Cho trying to be invisible to each others eyes or glares._

_Every single day when they would se each other either one would just look away and focus on their so called books... None of them had the courage to stand up to one another. It was funny to think that THE HARRY POTTER, who confronted You-Know-Who more than twice with absolute courage, couldnt even show courage to talk to the one single girl he lost._

_

* * *

_

"Harry, Harry!" called out Harry's best friend Ronald who was also In his last year

"What Ron you never wake me up like this, well except for the Christmas day but that doesnt count!" Harry groaned rembering those horrible thoughts. "This has got to end," Harry thought and went to go talk to Ron who was pretty much excited.

"What is it Ron?" Harry groaned and strecthed.

"Oh nothing..." Ron lied, "Except the fact that you overslept and Quidditch is going to start in a few minutes..." Ron explained.

"WHAT! Todays the final game against Ravenclaw! We cant be late!" Harry snapped changing into his Quidditch uniform.

"We? Im already ready Katie told me to call you and Professor Mcgonagall (SP?)is furious well Harry your on your own good luck and hurry down as fast you can captain." With those words of so called advice Ron left the Gryffindor dormitory.

"So much for sticking up for friends." Harry mumbled got his uniform on clutched his Firebolt and went to the Quidditch pitch.

Harry finally reached the rest of the team they were already waiting behind the gates. As he entered the rest of the team glared daggers at him, he finally had the courage to say something "Hey guys why the long faces?" Harry joked.

"Dont joke around Harry," said Katie then she hilted her broom.

"Ok so what If I was late-" Harry was cut of by the voice of Madam Pooch, the quidditch instructor.

"Captains shake come foward and shake hands" Madam Pooch intsructed.

Harry froze hearing what Madam Pooch had just said, so did Cho 'Shake Hands?' Harry thought. 'Well whats done has to be done'

Both Harry and Cho walked onto the Quidditch field and there were roars of cheering from Gryffindor and both Ravenclaw, Harry and Cho approached slowly at theif destination each of them looking down at the others feet.

Then they reached the point and after Madam Pooch told them to shake hands Cho's hand quickly darted up but Harry's just approached hers slowly, Madam Pooch did what she always did and said,"Now I want a nice clean game from both of you" They nodded in agreement and the game was on.

Smith was the annoucer and he begam calling names right away.

"There goes Ginny weasley with the Quaffle then to Katie then back to Ginny, she shoots she scores! Ten points for Gryffindor!" Smith clicked a little button and a 10 rolled up.

Harry was looking around for the Golden Snitch but it was no where to be seen he looked arounf furiously again and again. Even Cho was having a hard time. Ginny scored again and the score was Gryffindor 10 Ravenclaw 0 Ron had saved many shots like a goodkeeper would do.

Then Harry saw the Golden Snitch but Cho also glanced at it the same time, They both darted for the Snitch it was deadly fast but Cho's broom was no match for Harry's so Harry was getting closer and closer to the snitch.

Cho was only focusing on the edge of Harry's broom just then she heard something turned to her left and the next she noticed was that she was falling, falling from the sky her broom had been crushed by a bludger and Smith screamed that Cho was going down.

Harry looked back and was mortified he was really pale at the sight of Cho falling and then he turned to see the Snitch in front of his eyes and the Snitch just stopped there Harry looked at the score Gryffindor 60 Ravenclaw 70 If he caught this he would end and win the game but then Cho would fall and be hurt critically. Harry thought for a few moments the Snitch was still there Harry had no time if he were to make a grab for the Snitch and try to save Cho.

Then Harry thought bravery, courage only a true Gryffindor had those stats and everyone knew Harry was one, but what they didnt know was he didnt have anymore courage to talk to Cho.

He remembered on his first year he stopped V-... you-know-who and he was rewarded for outstanding courage and bravery. And on his second yeah when the chamber opened he stop the one known as Tom Marvolo Riddle yes Harry had the true stats of a Gryffindor to pull the sword out of the hat he was one, a Gryffindor now it came back to him the courage and bravery to catch Cho but then he heard Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors to reach and snatch the snitch Harry couldnt he was a true Gryffindor.

"CHO!" Harry called out as he darted for the falling Cho on his god like speedy firebolt.

As soon as he saw the ground he lunged and caught Cho just before they hit the ground Cho looked into harrys eyes and Harry looked into hers Harry hit the ground not hard but hard enough to leave a bruise.Cho stood up and helped Harry off the ground. As soon as he was up he embraced Cho, Cho blushed Harry didnt care If he was stared at everybody or If everybody looked him down for losing the game.

He didnt care he was with the most precious person in his life Cho Chang.

Fin-

Liked It or Hated it?

Well please tell me and I'll write some more fanfics... Please review


End file.
